


Sudden

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-17 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Their relationship is still so new, which leaves Cas struggling to tell Sam that their family will soon increase by one.What if Sam doesn’t want their child?





	Sudden

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert for those worried:
> 
> He does.

“Hey. You coming or you gonna stay and preen your feathers or something?”

Cas jumped as Dean opened the door and stuck his head into the room. He regretted it immediately when Dean pushed open the door and came in.

“Okay,” he said. “I didn’t get my beauty sleep last night, buddy, but I’m not exactly _Fright Night_. What’s going on?”

Cas glanced down at the bag he’d been packing. The past few months, he’d been taking a duffle with him on hunts, like the brothers, so he could save his Grace for important things; with Heaven faltering above them, he had to be careful and he didn’t want to need to heal Sam and Dean, or use his powers to protect them, only to find his essence sputtering and weak.

And now…. Now, it was even more important he preserved the Grace that was still strong, and his.

But he’d been standing there now for nearly ten minutes, he estimated, an old T-shirt of Dean’s clasped in his hands.

“I’m fine,” he said, which prompted an eye roll from his friend.

“Right. Look…. Whatever it is, if you wanna talk? I know we don’t have the best track record, there, but you know you can come to me, right? If you don’t feel like you can go to Sam, or whatever.”

Cas forced a smile, but he could see Dean wasn’t fooled. He shrugged. “Okay, well, we’re ready to go.”

And then he was gone. 

If only Cas could talk to Dean. But there was somebody he should speak to first, and he couldn’t even do that.

Sighing, Cas finished packing his bag and shouldered it before heading up to the garage.

++

The wendigo lashed out, claws tearing the air where Dean had been standing until he ducked out of the way.

Sam lashed out with the machete, slicing into the creature’s flesh, but all that did was draw a furious howl before it batted him aside.

“Sam!” Cas looked around frantically, but the flare gun Dean had brought with them was gone, lost, somewhere in the scuffle when the wendigo had burst out on them from nowhere. 

The younger Winchester brother was getting up, but the wendigo was already bearing down on him, eyes hungry for his flesh.

Cas had to stall it; Dean was scrambling around, searching for the only weapon that would kill it. The angel launched himself at the monster, and slammed his fist into its head, sending it crashing to the floor.

But it grabbed at him as it went down, yanking him with it, and then rolling so Cas was underneath. The stench of dead flesh on its breath was almost too much even for the angel, but before he could struggle free its sharp claws were raking at his body.

It was pure instinct to curl in on himself, protecting his middle, and then Sam was hauling the beast off him, pushing it clear and Dean fired the flare straight at it, setting its fur alight.

Sam stood over Cas, shielding him, as the wendigo burned. When it went down, a stinking smoking heap, he turned and helped Cas to his feet.

“Cas, you okay?”

The angel closed his eyes, reaching inward, past the bruising and claw marks where the wendigo had got him, and then opened his eyes, nodding with relief.

But Dean was on him a second later. “Dude, what the hell! That thing nearly tore you open!”

He winced at the accusation, even though he knew he’d probably scared both of the brothers, that he’d been less than capable when fighting the wendigo, but they didn’t know, which meant they couldn’t understand.

“Dean,” Sam said, and Dean shook his head.

“Let’s just...get the hell out of here.”

He stalked away, and then Sam looked at Cas, his expression only a little less intense than his brother’s.

“That thing nearly clawed you to ribbons, Cas. What’s going on?”

He was angry, but he still reached up to cup the back of Cas’s neck, thumb stroking soothing circles in his skin.

“I…”. Cas stared into Sam’s eyes, looking for some reassurance that he could hardly find without telling Sam the truth. “When we’re home,” he said. “Can it wait until then?”

Sam didn’t look happy, but he nodded, and then walked Cas back to the car.

++

_Cas felt on fire. Sam was muttering his name, then chasing a path across the angel’s skin with his lips, and Cas arched up into him, let his Grace reach around to envelop then both and then Sam was in him and then-_

++

“Sam. Please, say _something_.”

Cas stood there, staring at his human, but Sam wouldn’t even look at him. He knew this was a shock, but Sam’s silence scared him. It made him terrified of what might come next.

He and Sam had only just found their place with each other, and now Cas felt like it was already teetering on a cliff edge.

“I didn’t know,” he continued, desperate. “I thought…. In this vessel, with my Grace as it is, it wouldn’t even _be_ possible. And then I wasn’t sure how to…”

Sam was on his feet with no warning, and then Cas was being pulled into his arms.

“But you’re both okay?”

Just those words almost had Cas in tears. He slumped with relief into Sam’s embrace, and rested his cheek on the hunter’s shoulder. “We’re both fine.”

“Okay, okay, we…. Wow, we need to…. I mean, hunting, we need to reconsider hunting, and we need to get stuff, like a crib and baby clothes, and are you going to show? I mean…”

Cas reached up to kiss him, silencing him, calming him.

“All of the above. But we have time, Sam.”

Sam grinned, a little sheepish. “Sorry, I guess…. Cas, you have no idea how…”

“I think I do.”

And then Sam groaned.

“Sam?”

“We gotta tell Dean. You think I got carried away? He’ll probably try to ground you.”


End file.
